


Hikaru

by TheMGMouse



Series: "The Ashahina Brothers, Sister, and Squirrel" A Brothers Conflict Character Study [1]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of Hikaru-centric stories with varying length :3Chapter 1 - Plane Monologues pt. 1





	Hikaru

Hikaru looked out the plane window thinking about his family, as he often found himself doing so on the days where he was flying.  
Even though he didn’t see them very often, his family was his world, he loved them with all of his heart. He wished them every happiness even though he wasn’t always there to see them achieve it. As much as he’d love to stay home and everything - it wasn’t something he wanted to do. He couldn’t do that. His heart longed to travel and he loved that. It was something all his own in a way - something he was free to do through his work as a writer.


End file.
